Ludero Drago Fiammante
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11146 |no = 1715 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un cavaliere eroico che, si dice, ha sconfitto un malvagio drago demoniaco che era stato resuscitato in un mondo lontano. Tempo fa, quando tornò in vita un drago demoniaco che si pensava fosse morto, il maestro di Ludero gli comandò di annientare il demone usando la Lancia sacra forgiata dagli dei stessi. La leggenda dice che la battaglia di Ludero contro il potente drago durò tre giorni e tre notti. Si dice anche che lo scontro tra i poteri del drago e di quelli della Lancia sacra abbiano distorto il tempo e lo spazio, e che entrambi i contendenti sparirono senza mai concludere il loro duello. |summon = Devo chiederti un solo favore... Per favore, comandami di sconfiggere il male. Mi serve solo quello per combattere. |fusion = Donatemi tutti il vostro potere! Mi serve tutta la vostra energia per proteggere il nostro mondo! |evolution = |hp_base = 5173 |atk_base = 2196 |def_base = 2263 |rec_base = 1686 |hp_lord = 7384 |atk_lord = 2973 |def_lord = 3078 |rec_lord = 2274 |hp_anima = 8276 |rec_anima = 2036 |atk_breaker = 3211 |def_breaker = 2840 |def_guardian = 3316 |rec_guardian = 2155 |def_oracle = 2959 |rec_oracle = 2631 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 36 |ls = Scannadraghi Ardente |lsdescription = +50% ATT, DIF e PS massimi; enorme aumento ATT BB; ripristino dei PS e aumento considerevole della barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec HP & fills 5 BC |bb = Tempesta del Drago |bbdescription = Combo di 11 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento di ATT e DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento di ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento di DIF in base a ATT per 3 turni; leggera riduzione danni per 2 turni |bbnote = 160% Atk/Def, 70% Atk to Def, 70% Def to Atk & 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |ccbbt = 11 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Vecchio Galdia |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; grande ripristino PS x3 turni; notevole aumento barra BB x3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano leggermente la barra BB x3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS x3 turni |sbbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec HP, fills 6 BC gradually, fills 1-2 BC on spark & 20% chance of 15-20% heal when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Giltonyla |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 16 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; infligge notevole vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento di ATT, DIF e ATT BB per 3 turni; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% Atk/Def, 80% Spark vulnerability, 500% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Giuramento dello Scannadraghi |esdescription = Leggero aumento di ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; annulla il danno da effetto Ignora Dif |esnote = 40% Atk/Def |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evointo = 11147 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10191 |evomats6 = 10191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Origini delle Armi dell'Evocatore |addcatname = Ludero 7 }}